


Endow Our Weak Flesh with Perpetual Strength

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel Leonard’s lips trailing kisses down his naked torso, little kitten licks of his tongue teasing Jim’s skin whenever his lips left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endow Our Weak Flesh with Perpetual Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days February 22 prompt: You are ice and the fire of your touch burns my hands like snow

Jim’s eyes were closed, breathing harsh as it burst in erratic spurts from between parted lips. He could feel Leonard’s lips trailing kisses down his naked torso, little kitten licks of his tongue teasing Jim’s skin whenever his lips left him. Jim’s hands rose, and kneaded against Leonard’s scalp, fingers locking through dark hair that was soft beneath his touch. His breath hitched when Leonard’s mouth locked against one nipple, teeth teasing lightly at the raised nub before Leonard moved away. Jim groaned at the loss of suction, breath sighing out when Leonard turned his attentions to the other nipple, lips soft and gentle against him.

Jim shuddered when he felt Leonard’s hands press and knead against his sides, moving down to his hips and latching on in a firm hold. Leonard’s hands were cool, fingertips icy against Jim’s heated skin. Despite the coolness of Leonard’s touch, it felt to Jim as though the other man was setting him afire, with every touch, every kiss, every drag of lips and teeth and tongue against his naked flesh. 

Jim felt weak, trembling beneath Leonard’s hands and Leonard’s body, mouth a constant heated pressure against him. As Leonard worked lower, lower, lower still, lips teasing against the end of Jim’s cock, Jim cried out, begging wordlessly for strength so that he could hold on, hold back from the climax that threatened to punch out from his body and leave him. 

“Please,” Jim said, quietly, breathlessness stealing his words so that they were barely heard. “Bones. Please.”

Leonard’s answering murmur was but a rumble against Jim, comforting as he pushed his hands up, fingers leaving Jim’s body to lace through the other man’s. Jim shivered at the cool feel of Leonard’s hands against his own, cooling against sweat slick palms, soothingly accurate. Leonard knew instinctively just how to touch Jim, where to apply pressure and where not to, mouth and hands and body teasing and confident and talented against him. Every touch and caress and kiss burned against Jim, setting him afire with its hot-cool-confidence, until Jim whined and cried out wordlessly, need evident in his tone and every move he made against the other man. 

And when Leonard finally stopped teasing, heated body taking the place of cool hands, stroking deep inside Jim as they slowly made love, Jim felt that the teasing flames of before had turned into flickering heat, all consuming and tumultuous. Their bodies aligned in shimmering heated time, gasps soft, whispered, meant only for each other, secret. Their gazes locked, need and love shimmering beneath the surface as both men caved beneath the pressure of their combined climaxes. 

Jim was left weaker still in the rush of Leonard’s desire, a willing casualty to the doctor who loved him, whom he loved in return.


End file.
